Amén
by Inui-sama
Summary: Shirota Ryou es un sacerdote con poca motivación y muchos pecados encima. En uno de sus días rutinarios, tiene el peor encuentro posible con un adolescente problemático, al cual le encargan reformar... -Yaoi-


Las campanas resonaron en la amplia sala, hicieron eco ante el ruido de los pasos de la gente y cesaron tres minutos después, puntualmente. Los cuchicheos se aproximaban a la puerta, mientras yo me preparaba para despedir a los feligreses...

-¡Buen trabajo hoy, Padre! ¿Nos leerá otro pasaje el próximo domingo también?

-Desde luego. Es mi deber hacer llegar la palabra de Dios a todos sus creyentes -sonreí afablemente.

-¡Pues hasta entonces! -Se despidió con un gesto parecido, seguida del marido, que me hizo una reverencia.

Otros tantos salieron, se despidieron del sacerdote Tohma y de mi y poco mas de diez minutos después el vestíbulo de la iglesia se había despejado.

-¡Otra jornada bien hecha! ¿No crees, Shiro-chan?

El aura amable que me rodeaba se esfumó completamente. Me giré y entré a zancadas en la iglesia, quitándome el alzacuellos y aflojandome aquella ridícula y agobiante sotana.

-Necesito un cigarrillo... -dije amargamente, desesperado por meterme al cuerpo un poco de relajante nicotina.

-No puedes fumar aquí, Shiro-chan -Ya, como siempre-. Pensé que habías podido desprenderte de vicios insanos...

-Si, lo estoy intentando...-Pero el tabaco es sagrado, ¡sagrado! Que se alegre, hace muchísimo que no estoy con una mujer, así que eso debería bastar.

-Shirota, buen trabajo hoy -La voz desgastada y tosca del Sumo Sacerdote Shozaburo me llegó tan lentamente como sus pasos desde el altar. Tohma corrió a su lado para ayudarle.

Hace ya dos años que llegué a esta iglesia y fui acogido por el Sacerdote Shozaburo. Y aunque se vea débil y con poca voluntad para vivir, nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente por haberme sacado de la vida de perro callejero que llevaba.

Es muy reconfortante estar aquí... Todo desprende un aire de amabilidad, pureza y paz; tanto,que la primera vez que pisé este sitio me dio la impresión de haber llegado a un mundo completamente diferente.

-Le acompañaré a su habitación. Shiro-chan, encargate de vigilar la puerta, por favor.

Ya no sé como decirle que deje lo del "Shiro-chan". Parece que esté llamando a un crío, y un servidor ya tiene sus treinta...

Los veo desaparecer por el pasillo del fondo y aprovecho. Después de un rato buscando la maldita caja de tabaco y no haber aparecido, la única opción es ir a comprar mas. Recorrí toda la alfombra roja del suelo hasta llegar a la puerta; abierta por un lado, y salir al vestíbulo, con sus tres escalones precediendo la entrada.

Por supuesto, sonrisa al canto y aura amable...O es lo que pretendía aparentar, ya que nada mas bajar el primer escalón me detuve para mirar el coche rojo que venía a toda velocidad desde la calle de al lado, dando un chirriante frenazo frente al jardín de la iglesia.

Enarqué una ceja ante el movimiento interior del coche y los ruidos hasta que, segundos después, se abrió la puerta trasera y salió una mujer rarísima con gafas de sol y un sombrero enorme, arrastrando por una cuerda a lo que parecía un chaval con su uniforme escolar puesto.

...No...sé que pasó exactamente. Todo fue tan rápido que solo yo parecí haber sido ralentizado o algo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta de la situación el coche y la mujer rara se alejaban dando volantazos, mientras el chaval amordazado yacía frente a mi, son la vena de la sien a punto de explotarle.

-...¿Eh?

De la conmoción, incluso el Sacerdote Tohma había venido a ver si pasaba algo grave.

-¿Que ha...? -y vio al chico, ahí, atado con una cuerda y amordazado con un paño de cocina- ¿Y este joven de donde ha salido?

Eso me gustaría saber a mi...

Vi como Tohma se inclinaba y cogía la nota que el chaval llevaba pegada en la frente. La ojeó un momento y parpadeó dos veces. Luego alargó una sonrisita que no me gustó nada.

Sin mediar palabra, cogió un trozo de la cuerda y lo arrastró hacia dentro como si nada.

Sin tener las mas mínimas ganas de fumar ahora mismo, le seguí, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda.

Ya dentro, tuve el "placer" de leer la nota, que no dictaba otra cosa que _"¡Disciplíname!" _resaltado en mayúsculas y con un énfasis atemorizante. Y no ayudaba mucho que Tohma me mirase con su cara de colgado amable que pretende joderte la existencia...

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, Shiro-chan.

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Joder, si es que se le veía venir!

-Es...Espere, no estará...¿Quiere que me encargue de esto? Es decir, hay clases de conducta en la iglesia con sus respectivos profesores, mejor preparados que yo, sin duda -¡Y una leche me vas a endilgar a mi un criajo como este!

-Estoy seguro que el Sumo Sacerdote estará de acuerdo conmigo-Me puso la mano en el hombro, con su sonrisa que de amable tenía lo que mis pulmones de sano-. Es un paso importante para un clérigo ayudar con los problemas de los creyentes, Shiro-chan.

¡No me jodas, llevamos una iglesia, no un psiquiátrico!

-Pero Tohma...

-¿Vas a ir en contra de los designios de Dios? -Ah, mierda, ahí me ha pillado...

Arrugué la frente mientras Tohma alargaba mas la sonrisa y su agarre en mi hombro ya no era tan amable. Al final asentí y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda antes de perderse de nuevo por el pasillo.

Suspiré...

Bueno, no todo tiene que ser tan malo. Sólo era un crío...Un crío que pretendía escaparse arrastrándose patéticamente como un gusano hacia la puerta. Volví a contraer las cejas y cogí la cuerda del suelo, tirando otra vez de él para acercarlo a mi...Y la mirada que recibí fue una llena de odio injustificado y ganas de aplastar cabezas...La mía, para ser mas exacto.

Era un chaval de unos dieciséis, con el pelo largo y enmarañado hasta los hombros y teñido de rubio; signo de que era un rebelde. Llevaba un uniforme negro estilo _Gakuran, _desarreglado y sucio por haberle arrastrado desde el coche hasta aquí y presentaba heridas en la cara, seguramente de alguna pelea reciente.

...Vamos, que era un maldito macarra. Lo que me faltaba.

Me acerqué a el y me lanzó otra mirada de amenaza que ignoré. Alcé la mano y le quité la ridícula mordaza para dejarle explicarse. Después de todo, lo primero que te enseñan al venir aquí es a saber escuchar a la gen...

-¡Desátame de una jodida vez, asqueroso viejo!

...te. Vale, esa no me la esperaba. Bien, ahora recuperaré la movilidad del cuerpo, cerraré la boca y me morderé la lengua con la esperanza de obtener algo de paciencia.

-¿Como te llam...?

-¿¡Y a ti que coño te importa!? ¡Suéltame o te mataré, viejo!

...Pa...pacien...Paciencia...Es solo un crío maleducado, solo un niñato que se cree importante. No pierdas los papeles con algo así, Ryou, tu eres un hombre maduro y responsable...

-¿¡Me estás ignorando, gilipollas!?

Un Crack sonó dentro de mi, como si algo se hubiese roto de golpe. Si antes no tenía ganas de fumar, ahora me comería un cartón entero, ¡cigarro por cigarro!...

Me incliné y lo desaté, para luego cogerlo de su desaliñada camisa de instituto y encararlo, mientras seguía lanzándome miraditas retadoras.

-¡Escúchame bien, mocoso! ¡Mas te vale comportarte con tus mayores o mañana te encontrarán flotando en un río!

-¿¡Me estás amenazando, anciano!? -también me agarró por la solapa de mi uniforme, dándome un cabezazo antes de seguir berreando como un loco:- ¡Que sepas que no estoy aquí porque quiero, así que no te des tanto aires, imbécil! ¿O es que quieres que te dé una paliza, nenaza?

¡Al carajo la paciencia! ¡Guerra!

Le devolví el cabezazo, aún mas fuerte, y me enfrenté a ese insolente desconocedor de su negro futuro. Tampoco me contuve al gritarle:

-¡¡Cierra el pico, idiota descerebrado!! ¡Me la suda si quieres estar aquí o no, no me interesan tus problemas de delincuente juvenil! ¡Entérate! Si por mi fuera ahora mismo estarías rumbo a tu chabola de una patada en el culo.

Al parecer iba a responderme alguna otra grosería, pero la voz amable (que no lo era ni de lejos) del sacerdote Tohma volvió a resonar en la capilla.

-Veo que os estáis llevando bien- ¿donde lo vé? -chan, enséñale a nuestro invitado su habitación. El sumo Sacerdote ha dado su visto bueno. A partir de ahora es tu responsabilidad. ¡Que os divirtáis!

¡Y se va! ¡Se va sonriendo! ¡Será...! ¡¡Será...!! ¡Joder, necesito un cigarrillo pero ya!

-¡Escucha! -volví a encarar al no me gustas y a mi no me interesa gustarte, así que hagamos esto rápido para que te puedas largar.

-¿De que vas, viejo?

-¿Me vas a decir tu jodido nombre o que? -Me aparté de él y lo empujé hacia el pasillo para que caminase frente a mi mientras lo guiaba a alguna habitación libre.

-¡Olvídame, plasta!

...Por favor, que mañana me despierte y este elemento no esté. Que haya sido una alucinación provocada por el exceso de nicotina... Mañana me despertaré, me calentaré unas tostadas con mermelada y me beberé un café cargado con siete cucharadas de azúcar, como siempre...

_**Y pues, a la mañana siguiente...**_

...He amanecido en el suelo. Me duele la cabeza, tengo frío y no se porque pero me da que no habrán ni tostadas ni café...Alcé la vista al techo de madera. Tras la iglesia, dentro de su estructura elegante, hay un espacio reservado para los aprendices y los sacerdotes que a veces se quedan en la iglesia, que consiste en una sucesión de habitaciones tradicionales y un largo pasillo hasta el fondo, donde hay un baño. La pega de estas habitaciones es que todas están conectadas por la puerta corrediza, por lo que se te pueden meter bichos...¡como el que ahora ocupa mi cama!

-¡¡Oye tu, rubio de bote!! -chillé. El día de ayer fue de todo menos relajante. Cogí a esa "cosa" y la paseé por todo el recinto, acabando por fin en su habitación, que no era otra que una al lado de la mía. Hasta ahí todo bien...Hasta que le dio por escaparse. No una, ni dos...¡Siete veces! ¡Siete malditos intentos para salir a saber donde! ¿Y cual fue la fina respuesta del niño?

"_Déjame en paz, me apetece tirarme a una tía. Deberías hacer lo mismo, viejo, estás frustrado"_

¡Que te jodan, mocoso de mierda! ¿¡Quién está frustrado!? Son los votos, ¡los votos!

-¡Levántate, vago redomado! -tiré de las mantas hasta tirarlo al suelo también, donde ya se levantó, con cara de resaca y deseando ensañarse conmigo, otra vez...

-Mira, viejo, estoy harto de tus órdenes sin sentido. ¿Que coño pretendes despertándome a las cinco de la mañana?

-Es la hora normal en la que nos despertamos aquí, chaval. Ahora arreglate, vamos a empezar tu aprendizaje.

Por supuesto, me ignoró completamente y se volvió a acostar. A lo que yo respondí sacandole de mi cama, esta vez por los pelos, y botándolo en mitad del pasillo, recitándole todo el horario de hoy.

Primero debíamos limpiar nuestras respectivas habitaciones... Ahí descubrí que se había pasado a mi habitación porque prefería dormir en una cama que en un futón de segunda mano. Y no se como lo hizo, pero en una sola noche su cuarto había quedado hecho un desastre, con envoltorios de comida por el suelo y revistas guarras sobre la almohada.

Me dieron ganas de quemarlo todo...Pero en vez de eso, le sacudí con un puñetazo en las narices.

Lo siguiente era arreglar un poco el jardín, donde estuve lanzandole trozos de palos para ver si iba a buscarlos... Claro que luego el jugaba al tiro al blanco tirandome piedras a la cabeza...

Lo ultimo fue puramente psicológico. Lo metí en el confesionario por una parte y me senté yo en la otra. Se sentó en su postura de macarra y miró de reojo la valla a cuadros que nos separaba.

-Bien. Empecemos la lección de Buenas Maneras para con la Gente, ¿te parece?

-A esa "gente" no le interesa como me porte, viejo-me respondió. Claro, ya estaba tardando. Le lancé una mirada igual de ácida, deseando que le llegase en forma de latigazo en la espalda, y proseguí.

-Esa "gente" te dará trabajo algún día, así que modera tus palabras, chaval-e ignorando una nueva mirada llena de rencor, continué-. Lo primero que debes aprender es a escuchar. Las personas tienen problemas...

-...que no me interesan una mierda.

-Exacto, que no te... -le pegué una patada al pedazo de madera bajo que nos separaba- ¡Calla!. Te interesan porque yo digo que te interesan. El caso es aconsejar y llevar por el buen camino, ¿me oyes?

-Si, aunque no quiera...-masculló, y dí otra patada a la inocente madera.

-Bien. Pero por si tu diminuto cerebro de escarabajo no ha captado la idea, aquí va un ejemplo-carraspeé, me puse recto y puse voz nerviosa-: "He pecado...He engañado a mi esposa"

-¿Eres idiota? -escupió. Tuve que contenerme para no hacer pedazos la valla y echarle las manos al cuello.

-¡¡Te he dicho que es un ejemplo, engendro!! -me contuve por si los gritos llegaban fuera. Me peiné con la mano y seguí, ya el caso de que alguien se te sincere, debes ser serio, respetuoso y tener mucho tacto. Venga, prueba...

Lo mire, enderezándose minimamente en la silla, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme que aún no se había quitado, con su pelo rubio enmarañado cayéndole sobre unos ojos fríos y rebeldes que pretendían matarme a cada mirada...

-¡Arderás en el infierno por infiel!-gritó de repente, haciéndome botar en mi butaca. Luego se escaqueó; con mi consiguiente persecución.

-¡Espera un maldito momento! ¿Es que tengo que retroceder hasta primaria y enseñarte que significa "tener tacto"?-lo seguí por toda la alfombra roja de la iglesia. Abriendo las puertas, estaba Tohma.

-¿Quieres tacto? -miró hacia atrás y, al ver que le seguía, apremió-. Soy un adolescente hormonal al que le gusta follar, hacer el vago y pelear hasta perder la conciencia, y tu eres un santurrón acosador que parece mas el líder de una banda de moteros, ¿en serio pretendes que nos llevemos bien? ¡Estás soñando! !Coge tu "tacto" y fúmatelo!

Y como colofón, me hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo y se volvió a escabullir. Cuando llegué a la altura de Tohma, este me miró con su sonrisa eterna y sus cejas alzadas.

-Lo llevas bastante bien, ¿eh? -Lo olvidaba, sus ironías (que no parecen ironías) también son eternas.

-...Voy a cambiar de marca de cigarros por otra mas fuerte. Con suerte me moriré antes de que ese mocoso acabe conmigo- Cumpliendo, salí a por mi relajante vicio, mientras Tohma me advertía que lo dejara.

¿Pero por qué quedarnos ahí? ¡No! Al señorito no le bastaba con joderme la existencia un día o dos. Durante el próximo medio mes estuve mas veces al borde del homicidio que en toda mi vida. Comiéndose mi comida, colándose en mi habitación, escabulléndose a las tantas de la noche para salir a la calle y volver horas después magullado. Y su madre que no venía a buscarlo... ¿Hasta cuando pensaba quedarse si no tenía intención de mejorar su carácter? Es como si tuviésemos un perro mal adiestrado...

Y por ese pensamiento casual, empecé a llamarle "Pochi". Por supuesto, si a el no le daba la gana decirme su nombre, está claro que yo me lo inventaría. Faltaría mas...

-Te compraré un collar, cabronazo-dije mientras desayunábamos-. Y te ataré con una correa al poste de la esquina.

-Y yo te pondré un bozal, para que cierres la boca de una jodida vez, viejo-me contestó, claro.

En este tiempo que llevo con él he aprendido algunas de sus costumbres. Como por ejemplo, que nunca se come las cebollas, que coge los palillos de una forma muy rara y que, para su edad, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado. También como se muerde el labio inferior y se pone a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado cuando está nervioso...

Nunca había tenido a alguien que me contestase como este estúpido crío. Normalmente en el pasado, la gente se limitaba a darme la razón en todo, o a responderme con halagos improvisados.

Ser tu mismo, soltarte sin temer que te juzguen...

-Una vez que te acostumbras, hasta es agradable discutir contigo-Vale, decírselo personalmente en voz alta es soltarse demasiado...Pero desde que se acabó el cuarto botellín de sake, me da un poco igual...

-¿Es que eres masoquista, viejo?-lo oí decir, sentado sobre mi cama mientras dejaba todo perdido con las patatas fritas-. Dime la verdad, tu no eres cura, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que lo soy! -vacié mi vaso y me señalé-.¿No lo ves? Llevo el uniforme...

-No, no lo llevas-me contradijo con desgana, intentando coger una de las botellas de sake, que le quité forma de hablar no es propia de un cura. A parte de eso bebes, fumas y a saber que cosas mas...

-¿Que insinúas, bastardo?

-¡Pues eso! -Me volvió a quitar la botella de sake de las manos y se encaramó a la cama, dispuesto a bebérsela. Fue cuando me levanté, tambaleándome un poco, tropezándome con mis propios pies y, en un arranque de "adulto serio", le hice un placaje a Pochi tan exagerado que nos dejó en el suelo del otro extremo de la cama. Por suerte, yo quedé encima del mocoso, por lo que le pude arrebatar la botella.

-¡Esto no es para niños! -le grité. El, mas que enfadado, pareció ruborizarse antes de poner su cara de incomodidad. y empujarme.

-Vi-¡viejo, aparta!-Oh, es la primera vez que lo escucho tartamudear, que mono...-¿No me oyes? ¡Quítate de encima!

-¡Ah, que ruidoso eres!-me incliné, le aparté el pelo de la cara y le dí un beso fugaz en los labios antes de levantarme y tumbarme en la de molestar y vete a dormir, mañana tenemos que... -No pude seguir hablando, puesto que se había levantado y marchado a su habitación, cerrando la puerta que conectaba nuestras habitaciones con furia.

...¿y a este que le pasa ahora?

...Y la respuesta a esa pregunta me vino nada mas abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Me levanté de la cama tan rápido que me mareé y casi me caigo de ella (otra vez). ¿Será posible que le haya besado? ...Espera...¿¡Le he besado!? ¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Y porque coño me doy cuenta ahora!? ¿Efecto retardado? ¿Es por el sake? ¡Pero ni siquiera estaba tan borracho! Es decir, ¡solo fueron cinco malditos botellines de sake! ¡No es suficiente para hacerme perder la razón! ¿A caso le hice algo mas?

-¡Mi ropa! -me miré. Ahh, la tenía puesta, menos mal...¡No! ¿¡Por que carajo te estás relajando, Ryou!? ¡Le has besado! ¡A él! ¡Un macarra! ¡Un menor! ¡Un..."ÉL"! ¿Por que no tienes unos míseros remordimientos? ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Para cuando me vestí, salí de la habitación y llegué a la capilla, ya casi había acabado de insultarme a mi mismo, llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que disculparme...aunque no me arrepintiese...Es decir, solo fue un beso...uno pequeñito...inexistente...efímero...¡Deja de buscar sinónimos y disculpate!

Y tras chillarme internamente de nuevo, volví a mi habitación y me pegué a la puerta que llevaba a la de Pochi, suspirando resignado por el silencio que mostraba tras tocar.

Estaba enfadado, normal...Después de todo un borracho le atacó anoche...No, no, eso es pasarse, no lo ataqué tanto...¿¡Vas a empezar a martirizarte otra vez!? ¡Que pesado soy!

-Shiro-chan -Me llamaron, y me puse recto, quedándome en blanco instantáneamente.

-Que sepas que no me voy a...-vi a Tohma en la puerta de mi cuarto-...disculpar. Buenos días.

Tohma arqueó una ceja antes de volver a sonreír.

-Buenos días. Estabas tardando, así que vine a buscarte. Nos han traído la estatua restaurada del fondo y quería que ayudaseis a moverla.

-Enseguida. Llamaré a...

-Él ha salido hace un rato-¿¡El que!? ¿¡Y para que estoy aquí comiéndome la cabeza!? extrañó que se levantara tan temprano, y no me dio tiempo de preguntarle a donde iba.

Ese mocoso...No irá a hacer nada estúpido por un simple beso, ¿no? ¡No, claro que no! No parece ser del tipo de persona que le da mucha importancia a esas cosas...

-Shiro-chan, ve a buscarle.

-¿Eh?-¿Por que yo? Como si no supiera el camino de vuelta, ese gorrón...

-Te digo que dejes de parecer un mueble mas de la habitación y te muevas. Tenéis que ayudarnos con la estatua antes de abrir las puertas-¡Interesado!

-Si, si. El perro se escapa y tengo que ir yo a por él...

-Claro, después de todo eres su dueño-me dijo al pasar junto a él. Para cuando quise mirarle para preguntarle a que venía ese comentario ya se alejaba, ignorándome...¿Sabrá algo del beso?..Que no fue un beso, fue...

Saliendo de la iglesia, tenía un chichón tremendo en la frente producto del golpe que me dí contra la pared para detener mi nuevo monólogo despectivo interno...Ahora, a buscar al perro. Si llego a saber esto le hubiera puesto un collar de verdad.

_**Dos horas después...**_

Estoy aquí sentado después de recorrerme toda la maldita manzana, fumándome el sexto cigarrillo con la esperanza de que Pochi aparezca por si solo, pero va a ser que no caerá esa suerte. Aplasto la colilla con el zapato y me estiro ante la mirada confusa de la gente, que al parecer pensaba que los clérigos no nos estirábamos o algo... Dejándome de chorradas, me levanté para seguir la búsqueda. Son las nueve de la mañana pasadas, y las puertas de la iglesia ya deben haber abierto...Lo que significa que seré recibido con una de las sonrisas incriminatorias de Tohma, menuda mañanita...

-Estúpido perro, ¿donde te has metido? -camino fuera del parque, paso por los callejones de las casas familiares y llego a la zona de tiendas. Esta zona no me gusta, ya que está cerca de los barrios bajos y la ciudad. Es lo que solía frecuentar antes de entrar a la iglesia, y en este momento no me interesa que me lo recuerden...

-¡Vamos, levanta! -escucho gritar, con esa jerga que solo ese tipo de personas pueden tener.

Estrépitos, golpes y sonido de cristales rotos. Un perro ladrando que suelta un quejido y calla de repente. No me interesa meterme en una pelea callejera, o en un simple ajuste de cuentas, así que doy media vuelta para coger otro camino, pero...

-¡Maldito vejestorio!-...Ese es el ladrido de mi perro. ¡De MI estúpido perro busca-broncas! ¿En que se supone que está pensando? Espera...¿Piensa alguna vez?

Con sigilo retrocedí de espaldas unos pocos pasos para poder ver la escena. Pochi caía violentamente al suelo contra la pared de una vieja casa después de que al que pretendía atacar le diera una patada. Y en lugar de quedarse calladito, volvió a la carga. ¡Idiota! ¡Son tres contra uno! Y esos tíos son...

-¡No le toques!-lo escuché gritar, cargando contra el hombre de la derecha, el cual le sacudió un puñetazo y un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó de rodillas, recuperando el aire-...Deja-le...en paz...-y seguía parloteando. ¿Que es tan importante como para...?

Un quejido ahogado que no iba con la escena me hizo mirar a la verja que cerraba el callejón. En una esquina, junto a un montón de basura y cajas amontonadas, estaban dos críos, encogidos y temblando, tapándose los oídos mientras lloraban. Volví a mirar la escena e intenté atar cabos...

-Los niñatos como tu tienen dos opciones, morir estúpidamente o...-el tipo del centro se inclinó y le cogió del pelo para alzarle el rostro, magullado-...ser una puta obediente.

¿Como ha dicho...?

-¡Quítame las manos de encima, capullo! -le dio un manotazo para apartarlo antes de levantarse- ¡Gentuza como tu no puede tocarme! ¡Largaos de aquí!

Ese perro idiota...

El hombre del centro hizo una mueca antes de volver a golpearle hasta tirarlo una vez mas, continuando saciando su odio a golpes hasta cansarse, gritando luego a los dos críos presentes que guardaran silencio. Luego una señal con la cabeza a los otros dos...

El brillo metálico de las armas me hizo reaccionar de mi saco de ira y frustración, y fue como si mi antiguo yo actuara por mi.

-¡Eh, vosotros!-Me dejé ver, y sentí un cosquilleo placentero cuando se volvieron a mirarme.

-¿Y tu quien eres? ¡Piérdete!-me gritó uno, y volví a sentir aquel escalofrío, cada vez mas intenso. Me quité el gran y pesado collar en forma de cruz y lo guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡Ja! ¿No se ha desviado mucho de su camino, padre?-ironizó otro, mientras me quitaba el alzacuellos y también lo guardaba bajo la ropa. Me peiné despreocupadamente el pelo hacia atrás con la mano, mirando de reojo como Pochi se recuperaba lo suficiente como para sentarse, agarrándose el costado con una mueca de dolor profundo.

Con la cabeza, lo señalé.

-Vengo a por mi perro.

-¿Tu también quieres morir, listillo?

-¡Espera!-el del centro lo detuvo, ya que pretendía abalanzarse contra mi con su brillante cuchillo de acero-. Yo a ti te conozco...¿Dónde te he visto antes?

-"La gentuza como tu no tiene derecho a hablarme" -imité un poco a Pochi, antes de alzar un dedo hacia él-. Devuélveme a ese chucho, y de paso -señalé a los niños del rincón- a esas cosas también.

-¿Estás de broma, justiciero de pacotilla? -esta vez corrió hacia mi el otro, también blandiendo un pequeño y afilado _tanto_ como si con eso fuera superior a todos los que estábamos presentes.

No se que pasó...o tal vez lo sé demasiado bien.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, roja sangre salpicó en las paredes de aquel callejón, y un alarido resonó hasta que el frío silencio lo envolvió todo. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo, y el tintinear del cuchillo tras él.

Me alcé, cubierto de una sangre que no era mía, deslizando los dedos por mi mejilla mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en mi cara. Es tan demente...Tan brutal...es la misma sensación de entonces...

Solté una risotada antes de pasar encima de aquel moribundo y volví a hablar.

-Venga, ahora en serio. Devuélveme al perro. Hoy no ha comido, y se pone muy irritable...

Uno de ellos retrocedió un paso, pero el que parecía el jefe me miró fijamente, sonriendo afectadamente después.

-Ya recuerdo...-me señaló un momento antes de gesticular- ¡Eres Shirota Ryou, el demonio! Ese Yakuza trastornado que trabajaba con los prestamistas-alargó aún mas la sonrisa-. Hace tiempo que no veíamos tus excentricidades por aquí, ¿ahora eres cura? ¡Menudo cambio!-despectivo, arrogante... Como no se callase, sería el próximo en besar el piso.

Aunque tampoco esperé a que decidiera atacarme, puesto que me adelanté y tumbé de un puñetazo al otro esbirro, pisoteándolo luego para que no se levantase.

-¿Verdad que duele? -le susurré-. No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas...

-Tu rescate ha llegado a su fin- oí decir tras de mi, y cuando me giré el único que quedaba me apuntaba con un arma, acercándose hasta Pochi para volver a cogerle del pelo-.¿Te arriesgas por esto? Si ya decía el rumor que eras la zorra de todos tus superiores, que patético me resultas...

-Vaya, ¿en serio? Pues lo siento por ti...-nada mas acabar la frase, el mocoso se liberó de él y con su última voluntad antes de desmayarse pudo golpearle las piernas lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Aún así, una bala cortó el aire esa mañana en ese mismo callejón...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Entre dolor despertó lentamente, intentando identificar donde se encontraba.

La última visión que había tenido antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad era la de un callejón estrecho y sucio, después sangre. Tanta que se le revolvió el estómago lo indecible.

-¿Estás mejor? -Escuchar aquella voz le hizo saltar, buscando con la mirada a aquel extraño cura para confirmar que lo que había visto no se trataba de un sueño. Pero en su lugar, estaba el sacerdote.

-Ah...Tu...-boqueó, quitándose la toalla fría de la frente y levantándose, aunque tuvo que volver a tumbarse al sentir crujir sus costillas.

-No te esfuerces. Tenías tres costillas rotas y todo el cuerpo hecho un cristo-sonrió Tohma al -chan está trabajando. Ayer me asusté cuando llegó con esas pintas, cargando contigo.

-¿Está...?-se interrumpió, frunció el ceño, y volvió a intentarlo-.¿Dónde está?

-En el confesionario. Es muy testarudo y quería trabajar, y me pareció el mejor sitio. Ahora descansa...-dijo, viendo como intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-...Y eso es lo que pasó. No pude reprimir mis instintos y...

Y dale, ahora se me pone a lloriquear. ¡Sé un hombre! ¿Que te has acostado con una mujer que está mas buena que tu esposa? Joder, que más me dará, las mujeres son un coñazo y algunos feligreses también. Me duele la cabeza y el brazo derecho, el cual tengo en cabestrillo. Aún así no paro de pensar que ayer fue un buen día, ya que pude desahogarme mostrando mi verdadera naturaleza por unos momentos...

-¿Padre? -Ah, mierda, que este seguía aquí.

"_¡Arderás en el infierno por infiel!"_

Estúpido Pochi, no puedo decirle eso, ¿que clase de Santo sería?

-Dios perdonará a aquellos verdaderamente arrepentidos...-Dije, monótono, antes de hacer un par de gestos con la mano en el aire. Luego se fue.

Suspiré dentro de aquella agobiante cabina de madera, deseando que no entrase nadie mas. Esta mañana al parecer todos se han levantado con remordimientos; como si no tuviera suficiente con lo que tengo para que vengan a quejarseme.

La puerta se abrió en el compartimento de al lado, y una sombra cogió asiento junto a la ventanilla. Suspiré internamente, dispuesto a escuchar otra retahíla de infidelidades...

Pero nada, que no hablaba...Venga hombre, tu dirás, que no tengo todo el día...No, espera, si que lo tengo.

-Creo que me gusta un chico-dijo por fin, aunque me pilló a cuadros.

-¿Eh?

-Un viejo estúpido y raro, que se mete donde no lo llaman - ese vocabulario...-. También es malhablado, grosero y se pica por cada cosa que digo- oye...-. Pero es el único que me ha visto como una persona más, independientemente de las apariencias. E incluso diciendo que le caigo mal, siempre me echaba una mano.

Me quedé completamente quieto un rato, procesando. Luego corrí la fina cortina que cubría la valla de madera y ya no había nadie sentado. Tsk, mira que ralentizarme en este momento...

Al final me levanté y salí del compartimento tan rápido que tropecé con el taburete, me llevé por delante la puerta y me quedé en una postura muy rara frente a Pochi, que esperaba fuera.

-Eres idiota, viejo-me dijo. Me incorporé, coloqué bien mi brazo y le devolví el "saludo".

-Y tu un inconsciente, capullo -lo pasé de largo, empujándolo-.¿Con quién te crees que tratabas? ¡Eran Yakuzas!

-¿Y porqué te has metido entonces? -me gritó, y me detuve en medio de la capilla- También eras uno de ellos, ¿no? Y aún así te han pegado un balazo en el hombro.

-¡Intervine porque pensé que estabas protegiendo a aquellos malditos críos! Pero no, ¡aquí el niño se juega el cuello por un jodido perro callejero!-Me giré para mirarle mientras le gritaba.

-¡Pues perdona que me gusten los animales!-me devolvió el grito mientras se acercaba-. ¡Yo no te reprocho tu actual profesión después de ver como actuabas ayer!

-¡Y que tendrá eso que ver!

Seguimos chillándonos incoherencias a la cara durante un buen rato, insultándonos, empujándonos y recibiendo algún que otro golpe; que en nuestro estado actual, eran considerables.

Y entre todos esos gritos, me contó toda la historia. De cuando encontró en el callejón al dichoso perro, de como los críos le ayudaban a cuidarle y buscarle una casa...Era todo tan absurdo...Enfrentándose a Yakuzas porque habían maltratado a un perro y acojonado a un par de chavales...Y no se como también salió a relucir el hecho de que yo hubiese sido Yakuza, que trabajase para los prestamista y algo sobre mi orientación sexual dudosa....

Y cuando ya por fin nos despachamos a gusto y liberamos tensiones, salió de mis labios la pregunta que, o bien nos enzarzaría en otra pelea o...

-¿Y que es eso de que te gusto?

Pochi abrió los ojos como platos un segundo para luego ruborizarse (creo, con tantas heridas no sabría decir) y apartar la mirada al suelo.

-Que...¿Que pasa con eso?-se mordió el labio antes de contraatacar, señalándome-.¡Tu me besaste!

-¿¡A eso lo llamas un beso!? -dije sin pensar.

-¡Para mi si lo fue!-pasó de "niño inocente" a modo macarra y continuó:- Y para tu información, desde hace un tiempo te he tenido ganas, viejo.

-¿Ganas? -Esta conversación no me está gustando...¡Uh, ya lo creo que no! Y menos cuando se está acercando como si estuviese vigilando a una presa.

-Muchas ganas-recalcó, antes de cogerme por el brazo bueno y arrastrarme por toda la iglesia hasta la parte de atrás, pasar el pasillo del jardín y terminar en mi habitación. ¿¡Por qué en mi habitación!?

-¿Que se supone que haces? -pregunté al verle sacarse la camisa, con el vendaje cubriéndole casi todo el torso.

-Vamos a follar.

-¿¡QUE!? -Huy, que voz mas chillona me ha salido-.¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

-Cállate -dijo tirándose sobre mi a horcajadas en la cama, mientras me ignoraba y me desbotonaba la chaqueta y me rompía los botones de la camisa de abajo, pasando directamente al cinturón.

-O-¡Oye, oye! ¡Espera! -Y contrario a mis cálculos, me hizo caso y paró, lanzándome una mirada impaciente. Al no esperarmelo, dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza:- ¿Quién está arriba?

-Yo.

-¿¡Estás de coña!? ¡Quítate de encima, chaval! -¿Que yo muerda la almohada? ¡Ja!

-¿De que te quejas? Tu ya has estado abajo, ¿no? -Eso si que ha sido un golpe bajo, cabrón... hacerlo, tu cállate y no te muevas.

-Que te crees que soy, ¿una muñeca hinchable? -Mi cinturón abandonó mi cintura para pasar a mi cuello en forma de correa improvisada.

-Mira, ahora tu eres el perro-sonrió, socarrón...Bonita sonrisa...¡Que no, que no es el momento para eso!

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Tu eres el perro! ¡Tu eres "Pochi"! -le recordé. Y ahora que me estoy oyendo, parezco yo el crío, que vergüenza...¡Y deja de acercarte, maldita sea!

Tras quedar a centímetros de mi cara, con todo su cuerpo de adolescente recargado en el mío semidesnudo, me susurró:

-Deja de llamarme "Pochi", ¿quieres? Me llamo Shin.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para presentarse?

-No del todo, Shirota Ryou -Mi nombre completo dicho con esa voz tan insinuante, mientras su cadera se frotaba contra la mía y se acercaba para devolverme el beso que que dí la noche pasada, intensificado por diez.

No debería estar pensando esto pero, ¿por qué besa tan bien? Aún así, mi orgullo me hizo apartarle con el único brazo sano que tenía. ¡No vale, estoy en desventaja!

-¡Que te esperes digo! ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía? Se supone que tienes costillas rotas, heridas graves y...¡Uwaa! -Me acaba de meter mano por encima del pantalón, volviendo a sentarse a horcajadas mientras sutilmente me los baja, tocando, mordiendo y acariciándome, interrumpiendo cualquier negativa por besos furiosos. Comenzó a masturbarme con rapidez, mientras ese "orgullo" que me quedaba intentaba no gemir. Shin se frotaba inconscientemente contra mi muslo, poniendo cara de adolescente al límite.

-Deja de hacerte el adulto...y déjame esto a mi -dije, haciendo un ademán de invertir los papeles, pero volvió a empujarme sin cuidado a la cama.

-Aplícate el cuento -dijo, antes de deslizar los dedos sinuosamente hasta mis cuartos traseros. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y me arqueé como buenamente pude, viéndolo regodearse con una sonrisita, mientras lamía sus dedos y me humedecía y pellizcaba los pezones.

Me contraje de verdad cuando noté la invasión de uno de sus largos dedos, haciéndome agarrarle el hombro con todas mis fuerzas, para que sufriera también.

-Esto es...¡tan incómodo!

-¿En serio? -me miró con cara de verdadera confusión, como si estuviese esperando algo mas espectacular. Será novato...-.¿Pero no te habían dado por aquí ya? -Rectifico: ¡Será cabronazo!.

-¿¡Pues dejar de recordarmelo!?

-¿El que? ¿Que fuiste la puta de todo el mundo? -sonrisa burlona.

-Gilipollas. Te mataré- Eso, tu sigue echando leña al fuego, que te la arrancaré de cuajo cuando te descuides.

-Tranquilo Ryou, ahora solo serás la mía- ¡Ya te gustaría! Espera...¿¡a que vienen esas confianzas!?

Mi pantalón voló al otro extremo del cuarto, y el mocoso me miró con lujuria insana plantada en la cara, mientras dejaba al descubierto una erección enorme...¿¡Que mierdas comen los críos de hoy en día!?

-E-e...Espera...

-¿Um? ¿Que? ¿Quieres chupármela primero?

-¡¡Como si fuera a hacer algo así!! -se me subieron los colores, pero de rabia. Lo mato...¡Yo lo mato!

-Pues vamos a ello...-Lamió sus dedos y volvió a lubricarme. Cuando salí de mi rabieta y mis pensamientos de torturarle hasta la muerte, ya había cogido posiciones para comenzar a metermela...

Un grito hizo eco entre las sagradas paredes de la iglesia...y no fue mío.

[…]

-Buenos días, Padre. ¿Dará el discurso...? ¿Se encuentra bien?- me preguntó la feligresa al ver que no me enderezaba demasiado y me sujetaba la cadera con cara de amargura. Había olvidado la maldita sensación que se tenía después del sexo salvaje; es como si te hubiesen dado una paliza en los huevos...

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe usted. El sermón de hoy lo dará el sacerdote Tohma, si quiere mas detalles puede consultarlo con él.

-Desde luego, gracias. Ah, Padre, ¿y quien es el joven tan guapo que limpia el jardín?

¿Joven guapo? Miré a mis espaldas para ver a Shin con el rastrillo, haciéndose una coleta alta en su pelo largo antes de seguir recogiendo las hojas secas. ¿Guapo? ¿Ese maldito demonio tentador?

Cuando terminé de recibir a la gente y empezó el sermón, me senté en los escalones de la entrada y saqué un cigarrillo. Pronto la sombra de Shin me hizo compañía.

Um...viéndolo vestido con esa camisilla deportiva y esa visera en la cabeza, si que parecer muy atractivo...

-¿Ya estás haciendo el vago, viejo?

-¿Y que hay de ti, niñato? -le extendí el paquete de cigarrillos mientras se sentaba a mi lado, cogiendo uno y aceptando de nueva cuenta el encendedor. Tras una larga calada, miró al cielo.

-Que adulto tan irresponsable eres. Soy un menor, ¿sabes?

-Si eres lo suficientemente mayor como para pelearte, también lo eres para trabajar, fumar y...-no continué, aunque él lo hizo por mi...

-¿Follar?

-Tsk. Con ese vocabulario no saldrás de aquí nunca.

-No quiero salir de aquí nunca...-susurró, alzando la mano para saludar a los dos pequeños de aquel día, en el callejón, que paseaban al perro que Shin había querido defender. Al parecer a los tres les había ido bastante bien.

El mocoso volvió a levantarse, cargando el rastrillo al hombro, dispuesto a seguir con el trabajo.

-Escucha, viejo-comenzó, y le miré con curiosidad-. Nunca me oirás decir _"Te quieros", "gracias" _ni nada por el estilo. Confío en que seas lo suficientemente listo como para saber lo que siento por ti. Pero...-me miró un momento, con la sonrisa más bonita que jamás haya visto-. Gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo.

Me extendió la mano con la marca de mis dientes, producto de la mordida que dí ayer para devolverle el dolor por ir tan a saco. Con algo de duda, se la estreché, atrayéndolo luego hacia mi para darle un verdadero beso adulto. Uno que un criajo como él aún no podía superar.

-Vuelve al trabajo, perro- le dije antes de entrar de nuevo a la iglesia, dejándolo jadeando en la entrada-. La casa de Dios no admite vagos.

-Tampoco viejos pervertidos, no te jode...-se bajó la visera con una sonrisa en el rostro y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, volviendo a su tarea.

El santuario puro de Dios...quizás ya no fuera tan puro.


End file.
